


NPC

by SoraHinari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Ryoken is a young college student who works as a programmer in his spare time as a part time job. But what he loves programming the most is video games, what he studies since he is looking forward in a bright future of video game design. Playing a current hot VR rpg based game that just adjusted free will A.I. NPCs who can act like normal players out of combat Ryoken meets a guy he learns to actually like but his worry and dislike about A.I.s combined with a big task ordered for him to complete by his boss will lead him to find a shocking truth.





	NPC

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sora here! So after the last episode of VRAINS I wanted to write something about those two dorks! I added the main characters in case I decide to add them but most of them will be featured at least as mentions! Have in mind that this is an AU work and is no way associated with the anime of Yu-Gi-Oh!VRAINS minus the characters! Hope you enjoy!

Ah summer, the season Ryoken had a break from his university and actually could focus on his part time job and his self even better. His part time job as a programmer required a lot of effort but he never turned down a 'quest' from his higher ups, hacking was also included and if done successfully paid quite well too. But that quiet Friday had him with no task, free of worries, calm enough to sit down and enjoy the latest hot trend in VR RPG Games called 'VRAINS'. It was nothing new of some shorts, a classic adventure world rpg with sci-fi elements, but what was new, the one thing everyone was instantly curious about, was the self-willed A.I. NPCs. Non-player Characters, who actually talked and interacted with the players like a normal player would do out of combat but were unable to help during it. Ryoken was heavily against that logic and Artificial Intelligence in general, but he couldn't really help it since it was a chance to meet up with some friends too. They were a party of five, exactly what was needed for entering a stage of combat. Each one of them had a role and of course a nickname to go along with it. Ryoken himself was a gunner, he had the damage dealer role from a distance and therefore nicknamed himself 'Revolver'. His friends, that he was sitting with at that moment in the game at a cozy coffee place, were balancing the team too. Emma was a rogue based player naming herself 'Ghost Girl', Aoi was nicknamed 'Blue Angel' and she was the healer and buffer of the group, Takeru chose to name his character 'Soulburner' and he was a more warrior tank based oriented class while his closest friend, Spectre, chose to keep his real name as his nickname having the chance to pick up a magical damage ranged role. But their group was not at that coffee shop to discuss about a raid or drink coffee, even if Aoi and Emma already ordered some with Spectre being more on the classic side and getting a warm cup of tea, but to discuss Revolver missing from their daily raids. Worst thing was that the reason Ryoken missed out on them was exactly there, serving his friends the warm mugs with small plates underneath and yet Ryoken could swear that those green eyes that waiter had stuck on his icy blue ones for a second.

'Playmaker', that was the name of that guy. That waiter that usually had Revolver come to this exact coffee shop, at the same time every day, just to see him during his shift and talk to him about his day a bit. Something felt a bit odd about him but Revolver didn't want to believe it, he chose to brush it aside. So what if he was never in combat, some players had decided to stay out of it and use the platform as a strictly life based role playing game. Revolver refused to even believe that hint of voice that called Playmaker out to just be a free willed A.I. NPC controlled by a protocol or a developer on rare occasions. He had made many conversations with Playmaker about many things, animals, colors, food, coffee even... sometimes Revolver would find himself lost in those breathtaking green eyes. That trap had him caught in it again even now, it didn't matter to him that Playmaker left his table to serve another one, his blue eyes followed his every movement.

The other four at the table just stared at Revolver and by following his gaze or well... his stare, they chuckled and shook their heads. Looking at each other and then at their white haired friend they nodded as Blue Angel swiftly pulled one of the red bangs of hair sticking out at the sides laughing at Revolver's yelp and glare. His blue eyes were intense and glaring at everyone until he noticed that they had just caught him staring badly at the waiter. Clearing his throat Revolver fixed his mask on his head rising the glass with the press of the button in order to raise his hand and order looking better at the guy taking his order. Looking at the white gloved hand Playmaker smiled and rushed to the table with a small smile bowing slightly.

"Do you need me something Revolver?" the question did not shock him, Revolver did tend to call him over just for the most simple of things. Of course Playmaker, an unknown waiter knowing Revolver's name was also no surprise since Ryoken had made sure to be at the top, #1 in the game leader-boards. 

"I would like to order. Just a simple freddo espresso latte if you may." said Revolver but got a worried look from the waiter.

"It is almost night time, you should not drink coffee." Playmaker said with a questioning face. Revolver rose a brow at that and chuckled shaking his head.

"Yes but it's just in VR Playmaker, it will not affect me in real life anyways." Revolver replied opening his menu and paying for his coffee. He noticed Playmaker shaking his head and then nodding before rushing off to get him his order.

Now that alerted Revolver... But still his heart refused to listen to his mind. He had grown to actually like that guy surprising even himself with that sudden burst of emotion. That right now was just a misunderstanding, probably Playmaker was too tired to think straight, he did have a life outside of this game too and Ryoken wasn't going to judge! When his order came not even three minutes later Revolver bowed at the waiter and with a blush on his cheeks Playmaker waved with a very slight smile on his lips. Wrapping his lips around the straw Revolver took a sip from his served drink as his eyes traveled in the group of friends around the table chuckling at themselves.

"What is so funny if I may ask?" he threw the question crossing his arms in front of his chest and rolling his eyes. The group looked at each other before bursting in laughter, the first one to break the silence was his oldest friend ever since they were kids, Spectre.

"You... are in love? Seriously? With an A.I.?!" his three questions, even if two of them were practically rhetorical ones, got Revolver to glare at him.

"Yes and he is not an A.I.! Well as for love... I don't know. I don't know him well enough for that but I can surely tell that I like him so far... maybe I will ask him to meet me in the real world... take him on a normal real world date and see how things would roll from there." taking another sip from his coffee Revolver frowned and looked at his drink.

"You have your thoughts of him being an A.I. too Revolver we can see that you do have your doubts." said Soulburner smiling compassionately at the gunner of the group placing a hand on one of the white clothed shoulders.

"I... I will go." standing up he took a large sip of his coffee and without even saying goodbye he opened his menu and logged off.

The group sighed and continued their drinks but with concern in the back of their minds. They knew from first hand how much Revolver hated A.I.s they didn't know why... and they never truly asked if they were to be honest, but their friend getting hurt by something obvious was not something they would enjoy seeing. Yet there was that waiter, standing at the counter. Emma thought to sneak up on him and collect some data but when he tried to do so her foot slipped on some spilled juice and another waiter helped her stand up before cleaning the spot apologizing again and again. Aoi decided to stay out of it hoping that if that Playmaker guy was truly an A.I. Revolver would learn to actually like them more. Takeru and Spectre on the other hand were thinking a way to prove that Playmaker was indeed an A.I. program... but no ideas were coming in their minds so far. Talking a bit more all of them took the decision of logging off for the night and getting some well needed rest. 

On the other hand Ryoken couldn't sleep, he was just in a pair of black boxers and a long white t-shirt, laying on his bed feeling the cold air from his fan blowing against his face and pushing back some white strands of hair. His mind kept wandering off to Playmaker, to those amazing green eyes and deep down he wanted to log back in 'VRAINS' and meet him now that the store would be empty. If it wasn't for the time he would but it was already late, his eyes were red and closing on their own so Ryoken decided to help them by covering his body up with a bed sheet and curling up underneath the thin cover, his one palm under his head supporting it against the fluffy pillow and the other one just draped across his stomach. Soon his blue eyes closed off his vision of his bedroom and showered him with complete blankness that didn't remain like that for long since his dreams ended up carrying Ryoken to a happy place for the night.

* * *

When morning came around Ryoken woke up with a sudden ring in his ears, popping up on his elbows he looked around only to spot his phone on his nightstand ringing, reaching out and getting a hold of it he eyed the screen only to see his boss calling. Picking it up he sighed and rubbed his temples, clearing his throat from the sleep in order to speak and engage the conversation.

"Good Morning Faust, what do you need-" Ryoken was cut off by a female voice on the speaker.

"I am here too, good morning Ryoken did you get enough rest?" it was Baira, Faust's wife and right hand. Ryoken didn't really hear from her that often but whenever he did she would be asking about his rest, health and all that. Faust and Baira had taken great interest in him since his father was one of the greatest scientists in their field before his death. 

"Rest? I suppose yes, I did sleep well for once thank you for asking as always Baira. But... back to my question. Faust what do you need me? It is 8 in the morning for you to call me at that time and hour instead of later in the day... or send me an email with details... It would be urgent, I hope." Ryoken sighed and heard Faust thankfully taking the phone. Assuming he was on open speaker he kept his guard up, these two were his bosses but he still kept secrets.

"Ehem" Faust cleared his throat before speaking "I need you to hack in 'VRAINS', you play that game don't you?" he asked and Ryoken narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know that exactly? Snooping around my accounts again Faust? I do yes, but why do you need me to hack in there? What could you possibly need from their files?" Ryoken thought for a bit and shook his head not really managing to get a hold of anything useful to Faust. But then it dawned upon him... "Don't tell me..."

"I need you to hack into the files and gather the information about all the free willed A.I. they have, you cannot recognize them at all in the game... I need their information to shut them down they might become dangerous for the players, many players came to me during the past week complaining about certain 'out of combat' characters and what they thought about 'players' acting like NPC programs and receiving no messages or friend requests... even asking personal info out of the players. I must shut them down you understand that don't you... Revolver?" Faust was loud and clear, Ryoken could only nod giving Faust the silence for his agreement in the task "Very well, I shall be waiting for you to deliver me the files by tonight... Be careful Ryoken, I do not need you caught by the SOL Company while you hack in their game files."

Hearing Faust hanging up Ryoken groaned and stood up removing his shirt and boxers, throwing them in a bin for clothes that needed laundry and walking himself in the shower. After relaxing his body with a cold shower shaking off the sweat hanging on his body and wearing a t-shirt with a pair of boxers and shorts on top, Ryoken sat on his chair, spun around placing his hands on the keyboard and mouse of his computer. Before hacking inside the system he thought about Playmaker... he wanted to see him, just in case he was found out, stripped off his account and banned from the game, so he picked up his VR headset, plugged it in and logged in the game right outside of the coffee shop. He spotted Playmaker's colorful hair peeking behind some people who already were sitting outside drinking coffee. Walking there Revolver earned some gasps from the customers but ignored them, reaching out he patted Playmaker's shoulder making him turn around with a small smile. 

"Revolver! Such a pleasure! You are here earlier than usual today!" Playmaker smiled and sat down at the table he was cleaning before the other player interrupted him.

"Playmaker... I..." looking around he grabbed Playmaker's palm bringing a slight blush on his cheeks "Listen to me... if you don't ever see me again do not be alarmed."

"You... are quiting the game? That can't be it... You have made such a great name for yourself, quiting is not something you would do..." Playmaker's face was still unchanged but his tone was a bit worried. Revolver just never sat down and started walking away with a sigh.

"Its due to my job... If I return I will explain more..." looking behind his shoulder he winked and smiled before logging off.

Taking off his VR set he placed it back on his bed before turning his eyes on the computer that was shining on the log in screen. His fingers typed quickly his password and started up some programs he needed for his job, even one specially designed by Faust and Baira themselves. Traveling from key to key his typing was frantic as it could be wanting for this to be over fast so he wouldn't get caught hopefully by anyone. Fairly quickly he reached the files he was searching and downloaded them into a flash drive, closing all the programs Ryoken checked his game and made sure his account was secure still, when he waited for a bit and got no message he knew that his task was completed. Softly tapping on his keyboard he opened his browser and sent over the files to Faust, but as the files started loading and the names popping up and off the screen, Ryoken's blue eyes caught one that made them stick on the glass... 'Playmaker', Shocked Ryoken opened the files of the flash drive and started searching, surely enough he found Playmaker's data and model. What he also found was the I.P. address of where the signal was coming from and projected into the VR as an A.I. NPC. Furious on how stupid he was to have fallen for such a thing, a simple program on a video game, Ryoken noted down the I.P. address and stood up dressing up in a t-shirt, a thin jacket and a black pair of pants accompanied with white shoes. Calling Faust on his way out he made sure to inform him of the files and that he left them to upload and be sent to his email before running to his destination.

Reaching the place he was supposed to he noticed it was not far away from his university, it was a building with no more than 4 floors and maybe 2 to 3 apartments in each of them... very different from his own home that was spacious and didn't have any floors anyways... Waiting for the door to open from the inside he slipped inside and walked from the stairs to the first floor knocking the door. He could hear footsteps coming from the inside and he truly hoped they would reach him fast, that building was run down and gave him the chills. When they stopped Ryoken pocketed the little slip of paper in his jacket's front pocket and focused his blue piercing gaze at the slowly opening door. From the little gap that was created he saw something he didn't expect to see... Two pure green shining eyes, wide from fear, shaking in their sockets. Not allowing the other guy to close the door Ryoken opened it with force, entered the apartment and closed it behind him with his foot. He noticed that the inside was also run down, but he also noticed that the guy he had in front of him looked exactly like Playmaker just with different hair and yet with the same amazing green hue eyes. Seeing that the guy was shaking in his buggy hoody and pants Ryoken sighed and combed his own white hair back... He didn't really want to scare the guy just wanted to learn why.

"Why?" he asked his question without introductions "You know who I am... and why I am here... so why did you do it? Or do you not know any of the things I just stated you do?"

"You..." his voice was shaking as his hands started playing with the sleeves of his hoody and his thumb pulling down the hem of them "You are Ryoken Kogami... VRAINS' best player... Revolver... you... are here... because I..." he looked up to Ryoken and when he did... and the programmer focused on him a bit he gasped.

"Wait a minute, you are Yusaku Fujiki... you are one year younger than me in the game designing and programming classes at my university I have seen you around." Ryoken said a bit taken aback.

"There... you have half of my explaining then... you see... Revolver I... I mean Ryoken, I wanted to get close to you but with you the target... that is impossible for a simple nobody like me... I am too nervous to even talk to people or even greet them... I always admired you, both in real life and in VRAINS... so I decided to make a NPC character in the shadows... so Playmaker was born, he was my... my way to get closer to you and be what I could never be in real life... sociable, approachable... noticed by you as well... I-" Yusaku was cut off by the other in almost an instant.

"So you are trying to say that... You did ALL of this, just to get closer to me? No ill intentions? No manipulating me? Blackmailing? Using me to pass your free time?" asked the white haired while crossing his hands across his chest.

"Pass... my time? O-Of course not! Why... Why would I do any of that especially to you?" the pale skin of the boy's face turned slightly pink as his eyes drifted to Ryoken's shoes "You know I... I am just your anonymous but not so anonymous anymore secret admirer of yours... I have been reading about you... seeing you in and out of class, I am just your typical guy that has a crush on you that is all..." the blush on Yusaku's cheeks became more and more red by the second as he covered up his face whispering an apology behind his closed palms. Ryoken frowned upon that and sighed lowering his arms.

"Listen, I understand how you feel Pla- Yusaku... But... creating a user controlled A.I. NPC and disguising it as a free will A.I. in the system... even though impressive, it is going a little too far to reach me... You could always come up and greet me or talk to me in the university, or even make a normal player and greet me in game... although the latter would not be such a great idea." the older male shook his head and looked at Yusaku with a frown "You... I heard once that you were taking classes from your house through the school's portal... is that because you have, a problem of some shorts?" he hated using that word but it was the only way he could ask.

"I... am very socially awkward and also have agoraphobia, now... on a very much smaller scale than what I used to... so..." letting out a very long sigh Yusaku looked up at Ryoken's blue eyes with his own green ones almost tearing up "I... am so sorry... I didn't expect you to fall for Playmaker, I thought I made it obvious that he was a NPC... I promise you, I will delete him and never bother you ever aga-" he got cut off by Ryoken pulling his arm and making him collide with his chest. "Ry...Ryoken..." Yusaku's palms rested on the other's chest clawing the pink t-shirt as his shaking breaths turned into soft sobs.

"You got something wrong there Yusaku... I never said you should do all that... on the contrary" Ryoken moved his hands from holding Yusaku's waist to cupping his cheeks "Playmaker was you... therefore you are Playmaker that is not something that takes a genius to notice. I fell in love with Playmaker yes, if I knew he was an A.I. NPC I swear I would never even talk to him but... You hid it well enough to trick me..." smiling a bit he placed his lips on Yusaku's cheek right bellow his eye kissing away the tears "But that trick worked... cause the only difference you two have is the hair" his one palm started twirling a piece of blue hair between the middle and index finger. 

"Wait I... still don't understand. You are not mad? I..." Yusaku looked at his feet again before Ryoken grabbed his chin sliding his palm from his cheek to grasp it.

"I need you, to delete Playmaker from the A.I. system and insert him into a player system... I will be more than glad to have you in my party Yusaku." his eyes were locked with the green orbs in front of him as he noticed Yusaku blushing slightly and nodding.

* * *

One week passed smoothly, Ryoken worked for Faust almost every day, tracking down everything about those stupid A.I. programed NPCs of VRAINS and had no time to even log in. But finally during that Saturday he did and when his log in info was registered in he accessed the game spawning at the center of the city he loved to visit with his party for not only that coffee shop but also the quests there. Walking to the quest board near the spawn area he noticed all of his party, Blue Angel and Emma were choosing each other's costume pieces while Spectre and Soulburner talked about their tactical positioning for the new dungeon.

According to the quest the idea number would be 6 to 8 people and Revolver was quite interested in that, opening his menu he brought up Playmaker's information. After his visit to Yusaku's place the younger student visited him in real life every day to make sure Ryoken was healthy... If Ryoken said that he did not steal one or two kisses from the shy guy while they were sitting in his room he would be a big liar... cause he did and not only for one or two. From the day they had that talk Yusaku changed Playmaker's info and now he was a public accessible player, Ryoken of course friend requested him just to see Yusaku's blush rising up again before he accepted with a smile. With swift movement seeing he was online Revolver started typing on the keyboard that was projected in game, after finishing his typing he instantly sent him a party invite. Accepting it Playmaker spawned to that city's spawn area and looked around, when he spotted Revolver he started approaching him noticing his regular party there with him.

"Okay lets go guys! It cannot be that ha- WHAT!? We must be a MINIMUM of 6?!" Soulburner groaned and rubbed his face with a gloved palm. Thankfully for him Revolver smirked and looked towards Playmaker's walking figure.

"Worry not Soulburner, I have the solution right here." finally the notification that Playmaker accepted their party invite reached everyone just before Playmaker himself stopped in front of Revolver. "Shall we?" offering Playmaker his white gloved palm seeing the black gloved one grasping it Revolver smiled and entered them in the dungeon.

The whole party was excited and started looking around at the spawn room opening any chests and puzzles to get any kind of boost or potions while Revolver watched. Playmaker tried to leave and search as well but the other four were already done and rushing forward. Trying to move with them Playmaker tried taking a step forward before feeling his body being yanked backwards. His balance also betrayed him since his legs got tangled and made his whole weight fall backwards straight into Revolver's arms who was smirking down at Yusaku's avatar.

"See? Getting in adventures with me is more fun and exciting that you being a little NPC program~" winking at the younger player Revolver helped him back on his feet before chuckling and walking some steps. But out of the blue he got pulled back and downwards, feeling Playmaker's lips on his. The surprise was big since his own blue eyes widened before returning the kiss.

"Don't take my love for granted Revolver... or else I will return being a NPC!" now with his time to smirk Playmaker walked in front of Revolver slowly, waiting for the other to catch up and when Revolver did walk next to him he made sure to intertwine their fingers.

"I don't take it for granted or else it wouldn't be mutual Playmaker~" said Revolver by whispering right next to Playmaker's ear before leaving his hand and walking with a faster pace to the rest of the party who were calling for them

"Oh... This is 100% better than being a random filler NPC..." Playmaker mumbled to himself soon catching up with Revolver and the others himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this lil one-shot!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
